The Beauty and the Jotun
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: When a man accidently falls upon a cursed castle, he's forced to give up one of his daughters for trespassing. As the girl starts to live with the Jotun, she begins to realise that things are not always as they seem...
1. Sanctuary

**This is my first Thor Fanfic. Please let me know if something is slightly inaccurate along the way.**

**-G.G.**

**What possessed you to write this?**

**-Loki**

**It's a random idea I got from seeing you in your Jotun form. Pitch, would you do the honors?**

**-G.G.**

***rolls eyes* Enjoy.**

**-Pitch**

* * *

_Imagine a monster. A monster with ice-cold skin and contains an even colder heart. A monster who towers all and uses ice as a brute would use his fists. A creature with red eyes, crimson enough to rival blood._

_Can you imagine the fear you would fear if you ever encountered this creature? The Frost Giant. The Jotun._

* * *

Now imagine a wood, with trees as dark as night. All with no leaves with snow surrounding them.

Imagine this scene at night. It would be so dark that the only thing you could see was the snow.

You can imagine how bad it would be if you got lost there.

Imagine the wolves in the woods now. Their fur is so black, they can effortlessly blend into the trees. Their white teeth are as daggers, sharp enough to hurt, but small enough to not fatally wound. Their legs are strong enough to catch up with their prey within seconds if they wished. Their eyes are like snakes; They strike fear into the hearts of those foolish enough to look into them.

Imagine a man running from such wolves in such woods, desperately trying to get away to preserve his life so he could return home to his family who anxiously awaited him when he returned. If he returned.

Now imagine as the man nears exhaustion, he literally, miraculously, runs into a gate. As he looks up, he spies a dark castle. Briefly forgetting the wolves, he wonders how a castle so gigantic and majestic could've escaped the notice of his village which was miles away.

Howls snap him out his thoughts, yanking him back into reality.

Thinking fast, he climbs up the iron gate. As he climbs, the wolves catch up. They jump up high, their jaws snapping as they try to catch him, but he is higher than they can jump.

He is safe behind the stone wall, but he is weary; They could quickly dig a tunnel under it if they choose.

With hesitance, he crosses the bridge and approaches the dark castle.

And here is where our story begins.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**-G.G.**

***whines* When do I come in?**

**-Loki &amp; Pitch**

**Soon enough.**

**-G.G.**


	2. Meeting

**(enters)(ducks to dodge a throwing knife)**

**-G.G.**

**(glaring) Where have you been?!**

**-Loki and Pitch**

**School, summer, writing, editing, RE-writing...**

**-G.G.**

**No excuse! (sends Nightmares after her)**

**-Pitch**

**(runs away)(drops a video tape)**

**-G.G.**

**(bends to pick it up)**

**-Loki**

**(takes it before Loki has a chance) And what are you planning on doing with this, dearie?**

**-Rumpelstiltskin**

**(glares) Watching the final version G.G. settled on.**

**-Loki**

**(taps his foot)**

**-Rumpelstiltskin**

**(sighs)(calls off the Nightmares)**

**-Pitch**

**Thanks Daddy! (to viewers) I'm so sorry for the long wait, guys.**

**-G.G.**

**(puts the video in)**

**-Rumpelstiltskin**

**Enjoy!**

**-G.G.**

* * *

The icy wind seemed to howl as we traveled through the night, blowing hard enough to blow my hood off if I wasn't holding it tight. It was so dark that I couldn't have seen my own hand if I waved it in front of my face. I shivered as the cold slowly began to be unbearable for me. For the first time, I was starting to hate my favorite cloak. Despite all the times it had kept me cool durring summer, it was not keeping me warm at the moment.

My father helped me as we journeyed on to the castle of the giant. In the back of my mind, I pictured how my new life was going to be with all the oversized furniture and whatnot. Those thoughts momentary distracted me from the cold... and the thoughts of the life I was leaving behind. I tried not to cry lest the tears would freeze on my face. I also refused to let the monster see that I cried or cry; I would not give him (it?) that satisfaction.

_Awoo!_

My father froze. Confused at first, I soon realized what animal made that particular sound. _Wolves. _Our village being hardly visited by them, it was hard to recognize the call at first, what with my only knowledge of it being our storytellers.

On instinct, I curled my face into my father; afraid to face death despite being unable to see anything. We stood there for some time, as though we were waiting for death.

It never came.

Eventually, my father started to talk to someone. Although I couldn't hear their words, the intent was clear. Slowly, we started to follow them.

* * *

We must have walked for hours because my legs were giving me a slow and painful death. Were it not for my father, I would have fallen in the snow long ago.

For not the first time, I wondered how my friend Jack loved this stuff. It was cold and brutal, not having any mercy as we pushed on. Then part of me began to wonder why my young mind loved to hear about snow from the storytellers. _Maybe because I have never seen it?_

After what seemed like an eternity, our feet touched stone ground and storm seemed to have stopped. I slowly pulled away from my father to look at our surroundings. We were inside the gates where the storm had stopped as though it was not permitted to enter. Mentally, I breathed a sigh of relief; Maybe now I could be warm even only a little bit.

I turned to thank our guide but nearly jumped back before words could form. The whole time we were following a _wolf._ I nearly screamed, afraid. Slowly, painfully, I recalled how my father said a wolf, no doubt this one, led his back to our village.

It was too dark to tell its color, but I guessed it was gray if not white.

If it noticed my near-reaction, it showed no sign as it showed us to the front gates and beyond.

The halls were dimly lit, making it hard to see as we journeyed through them. In the back of my mind, I wondered if this what it was like for Theseus as he searched for the Minotaur in Minos' labyrinth. I half-wished I had brought a string to keep me from being lost in this place as we continued down the endless hallways, one after the other.

Finally, the wolf stopped. Pointing its nose, it gestured to the door; the room where we were supposed to spend the night. Murmuring a thanks, my father led me into the darken room.

* * *

The blankets were terribly thin I soon found out. I spent much of the night shivering; resulting in a restless sleep. When morning came, I fervently missed fire more than anything.

As I was wrapped in what limited blankets we had, the wolf from the night before scratched from outside the door; his way of knocking when I thought about it.

Father opened the door. I think they exchanged words though I didn't know how the wolf said his(I felt somewhat bad for calling him it). However Father's back went rigid when he delivered his message. He whirled around, starting to force me out of the blankets.

"Father, what's going on?" I asked, concerned for his sudden mood change.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words never had the chance to come.

The door opened wider with a burst of coldness. That was when I saw the giant for the first time.

I couldn't see much of him, but I could tell he was shorter than I had thought. His hair was long, tickling his shoulders. I ventured a guess he was well built from the silhouette of his arms. The room seemed to get chillier when he entered.

"Is this the one?" he asked; his voice was strange, different any I had ever heard. It wasn't rough like storytellers claimed. It was commanding, almost demanding respect in its own way. I nearly trembled with fear at his harshness.

Father gulped. "Yes."

The giant seemed to absorb his words while he studied my shape. He gestured him to leave.

My father hesitated. Both he and I knew this to be our last moment together. I felt an air of annoyance around the giant as Father hugged me for the last time. He kissed my cheek, whispering, "Be brave."

He and the wolf left, leaving me with the 'beast'.

Silence lasted a long time before he said anything.

"Your name is Grace, correct?"

I shook my head. "Grace is my sister. I'm Honor."

I imagined his raised an eyebrow. "What an unusual name."

I tried to glare at him. "My mother gave me that name."

He gave an indifferent 'hm'.

"And your name is?" I asked, somewhat challenging.

He paused in his musings, as if considering my question.

"I am Loki." he stated. He said it in a way almost if I was supposed to recognize it. "Now, would you like to see your room?"

I blinked. "I'm... not staying here?"

He sounded amused to my ears. "_Why_ would I have a 'guest' stay in a servant's quarters?"

* * *

**To Servantatheart1: Glad it did :D. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.-G.G. You like beast me? Why?-Loki**

**To UGottaLoveDraco: Be nice Loki!-G.G.**

**To Apj: Me too.-Pitch :) I'm glad it had that effect.-G.G.**

**Quick note: I'm planning on doing a Once Upon a Time series that with this, making _Beauty and the Jotun _a prequel in a way. Be sure to keep an eye out for it!**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait!**

**-G.G.**

**(transforms) Please review.**

**-Mr. Gold**


End file.
